Drug Addicts
About "Drug Addicts" is a song by American rapper Lil Pump from his second studio album Harverd Dropout. It was released via Warner on July 6, 2018, as the second single for the album Meaning As you'd expect "Drug Addicts" literally just means people addicted to drugs. Lyrics Mmm, ayy what's up Speedin' in my Lambo, racin' Everybody in my gang is drug addicts Chyeah, ooh, ooh (brr), chyeah, chyeah Baby! Ooh! Whole gang full of drug addicts (ooh, chyeah) Take a lot of shit, forgot what happened (forgot what happened) I ain't gon' lie, I got a habit (ooh, I got a habit) Swear to God, you can't be on my status (I swear to God!) Start the day off with a pint (yeah, brr-brr!) I'ma show you how to live life (yeah, ooh!) Take a lot of drugs, don't think twice (wow) I do this every day and all night (ooh, ooh!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (yeah, brr!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (chyeah, ooh, ooh, chyeah!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (brr!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (drug addicts) I been smokin' since I was eleven (ooh, eleven) I been poppin' pills since I was seven (chyeah, I was seven) Told my pastor I don't do confessions (hell nah) 'Cause I pop a lot of molly for my breakfast (ooh, molly!) I ain't never listen to nobody (no!) In the courthouse off of ecstasy (god damn!) And your baby mama layin' next to me! (huh?) After she just sucked me, I just told her ass to leave (bitch get out, ooh) Everybody 'round me, like, them Oxy's (brr!) I was too leaned out to drive the 'Rari (huh?) Made her ass wait two hours in the lobby (thot!) I can't go outside, 'cause I see paparazzi (chyeah, brr) Take another pill, now I'm feeling better (ooh, X) Gucci Gang, Gucci Gang, yeah I'm a trend-setter (Gucci Gang!) Bustin' all on your bitch, wiped it off with my sweater (ooh!) I'm a drug addict, I'm richer than my professor (man, fuck school) Whole gang full of drug addicts (ooh, chyeah) Take a lot of shit, forgot what happened (forgot what happened) I ain't gon' lie, I got a habit (ooh, I got a habit) Swear to God, you can't be on my status (I swear to God!) Start the day off with a pint (yeah, brr-brr!) I'ma show you how to live life (yeah, ooh!) Take a lot of drugs, don't think twice (wow) I do this every day and all night (ooh, ooh!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (yeah, brr!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (chyeah, ooh, ooh, chyeah!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (brr!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (drug addicts) Ooh, whole gang full of drug addicts (yeah) Whole gang full of drug addicts (chyeah, ooh, ooh) Whole gang full of drug addicts (brr!) Whole gang full of drug addicts Gallery TBA Video Category:Songs Category:2018